Night and Day
by Spirit Dog
Summary: Conversations, actions, and contemplations on sex, battles, and footwear. This is set in Redcliff and camp afterwords , the first time around so very limited spoilers for the night battle for Redcliff. Alistair/f!Mahariel with a cameo from Teagan


Alistair fidgeted and fumbled with his fingers. He looked down at his feet and blushed. Alistair raised his eyes slowly and looked at the woman standing before him. She was much shorter than him, dressed in simple chocolate- brown Dalish style leather armor. The bare skin of her midsection seemed immune to the gentle chill of the evening air, and her slatted leather skirt revealed her legs up to her thighs. His eyes lingered over those creamy, muscular, thighs. He half-wondered how someone who lived her entire life outdoors could still be so pale. Alistair managed to slowly move his gaze upwards so that he was almost looking her in the eye. He blushed again and fidgeted, "So can we move on past this awkward embarrassing phase and get right on to the steamy bits."

Reshalya looked up at him, her slanted green eyes glittering impishly, "Well, off with the armor then!"

She watched Alistair fidget and get frustrated. To her, he was impossibly handsome and impossibly endearing when he got embarrassed. Dalish men just did not behave like he did, and she figured that had to be at least in part why she had fallen head over heels for him. Alistair made her smile and blush and feel relaxed like no one had ever done before. Reshalya had had a lover before, but no one had ever made her feel like this before. Perhaps that is why she and Tamlen never bonded.

Alistair chuckled nervously, "Bluff called! Damn! She saw right through me!"

Reshalya put one hand on top of his and the other snaked around the back of his neck and slid upwards, her fingers twining in his hair. She stepped forward so her body was a hair's breath away from his, almost but not quite touching. Her voice was husky, "Why must it be a bluff?"

He gulped, his heart pounding, "Well it doesn't have to be a bluff. Well, I suppose the tent's… right over there… This is true."

She kissed him hungrily, when she spoke, her voice was thick with want, "No time like the present then."

**The day before: Redcliff Village**

Alistair wandered through Redcliff Village. He was looking for their fearless leader, who had wandered off after the perpetrations for upcoming nighttime battle were finished. Fortunately, the village was not very large; otherwise it would have taken more than the 20 minutes it did to find her.

She was standing in Lake Calanhad, the water almost skimming the bottom of the short leather skirt of her armor. Bending down, she splashed water on her midsection, and any other bare skin available to her.

He gulped, watching the damp elf play in the water, "I… just wanted to tell you that everyone is prepared for tonight. It looks like we have some free time before we have to worry about imminent death again."

Reshalya walked out of the lake, "Ah yes, imminent death and walking corpses. I'm really not looking forward to fighting things that stinky. Why must everything we fight be so stinky?"

Alistair laughed, "That would be a change. Fresh smelling baddies."

He paused before they could end up in one of their joking secessions, "wait, when did you fight walking corpses?"

The smile dropped off her face, she looked at her feet, "Just before Tamlen and I found the mirror. There were walking corpses and spiders and what I now know were darkspawn in the caverns."

Alistair reached out and touched her cheek. Reshalya tilted her head into his touch. Looking into her eyes he said, "I'm sorry. I am such an idiot. You told me about this. Really sorry for bringing it up."

She kissed the palm of his hand as he withdrew it, "It's okay really. There is something that has to do with him that I wanted to bring up anyways, but I couldn't figure out how."

"What?"

Sitting down on the dock, she smoothed her skirt and fidgeted with her gloves. Alistair knelt facing her, and covered her hands with his, "Why are you so nervous?"

"I shouldn't be, but well not totally sure how to put this," her voice was slightly hurried.

Alistair chuckled, "This is an odd role reversal. Usually I'm the one who is so nervous. Just say it best you can."

Reshalya smiled softly at him, "Well you remember when I asked you if you were a virgin or not and I told you I wasn't. Tamlen and I were more than just best friends. We were friends who slept together off and on. We were in an off phase when he died."

He stared at her, "I was starting to guess by the way you talked about him. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want any secretes between us, and I thought you should know since we've done just about everything but slept together. Also because, well, I want to with you, when you're – when we're ready."

Alistair smiled softly, then reached forward, cupping her face in his hands, and kissed her deeply. He sat back on his heels and smiled, "Thank you."

"Huh?" she blinked, "not that I mind, but huh?"

He grinned broadly, "Here I was afraid that you were going to tell me that you did not want to be with me because of the prince thing, that I was fooling myself after all. Instead you, wow, just wow."

Reshalya laughed hysterically, "By the Gods lethallin! I could care less about that!" she tried to catch her breath, "Besides, when I was first recruited I was told that when we become Grey Wardens, we give up all titles and claims to land and such. Honestly thought that was a pretty funny and pointless thing to tell me of all people."

She leaned forward, propping herself on one arm, and wiping away tears of joy with the other hand, "The whole idea that someone could or should lead a country because of who their parents happened to be is so weird!"

Alistair watched her and started laughing as well, "We make quite a pair. Both of us were so worried about how the other would react, and I am still amazed that such a beautiful, resourceful, woman actually wants to be with me, even though I'm not an elf."

Reshalya leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, "I do, and you're Alistair. I want to be with you, Alistair. Speaking of wanting to be with you in other sense, before we get too distracted, I have an idea."

"What sort of idea?" he tilted his head slightly to the side.

She closed her eyes for half a minute before opening them and speaking, "I know how much it means to you and I'm happy to wait for as long as you want to, although I'd rather not it be that long," she swallowed, "So my idea is this. You take the reins. When you're ready, tell me, but when you do, I'm not going to take no for an answer."

He blushed scarlet, "Sounds," Alistair gulped, "perfect."

Alistair pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, his hands gently roaming down her back. Reshalya returned the kiss, twining her fingers in his hair. Boldly he kissed the line of her jaw and let his hand move from her back to the sides of her breasts. He gently cupped her breasts through the top of her hunting leathers causing Reshalya to whimper softly and arch her back. Alistair trailed his mouth across her collar bone before pulling back a bit. He spoke through ragged breaths, "We should… get some rest… before the battle tonight. Just not sure where."

Reshalya leaned her forehead against his, "yeah."

Pulling her around so she was leaning against him, Alistair spoke barely above a whisper, "When you fell asleep resting against me the other night, it was the most amazing feeling."

Reshalya smiled softly and shifted so she was more comfortable, "First night since my Joining that I didn't have any dreams. It just felt so… so… right."

Alistair kissed the top of her head, "Sadly that does not help us right now. We don't exactly have any bedrolls or pillows here on the docks."

"Well, I could lean up against the building nearby," she pointed to the closest building to the docks, "and you could use me as a pillow."

They moved to the spot Reshalya pointed out, with her sitting leaning against the side of the building. The top part of his armor and gloves lay in a pile next to them as well as her gloves, boots, and socks. Alistair settled himself stretched out on the ground with his head resting in her lap. Reshalya gently stroked his short, strawberry blond hair. He quickly dozed off in her lap. Feeling more content then she had for a long time, Reshalya stayed awake and watched over him while he slept.

After some time had passed, she did not know how long, except that the sun was lower in the sky, Reshalya started to doze off as well. She knew that it was getting late into the afternoon and that she should not fall asleep now, but not since she had left her clan had she felt warm or this happy. Reshalya thought, not for the first time since arriving at Ostagar, that the Grey Wardens were also her clan now, Alistair was clan now. While this thought should have made her sad, it only made her smile to think of Alistair as clan in some form, as hers.

However sleep was not to be. Just as Reshalya was dozing off, she was aroused again by the sound of footfalls nearby. She looked up to see the form of Bann Teagan clearing his throat and looking slightly embarrassed. "I apologize my lady," Teagan stated with grace as he started to regain his composure, "but it will be nightfall soon and there is food in the Chantry if you desire before the battle."

Reshalya blushed scarlet, "I… should… umm… wake up Alistair then," she smiled sheepishly at Teagan, "fighting on a full stomach sounds like a good idea. Thank you for being so considerate."

She looked down, and with gentile touches, shakes, and words, woke Alistair. Teagan looked away, since it was almost too intimate of a moment to watch. He turned his head back to see both of the Wardens had turned beet red. Both of them were hurriedly putting on the parts of their armor they had removed earlier in the day. Teagan looked at the elf as she pulled on her second boot over her sock. He blinked, "Warden…"

Reshalya looked up. She was quickly learning that 'warden' meant her, "Yes?"

"Warden, you have bunny socks?" Teagan looked incredulously at Reshalya.

Reshalya blinked and stared at Bann Teagan for a few seconds, until she stated, with confusion clear in her voice, "They have hares on them. A bunny is sort of like a hare?"

Alistair watched the exchange, biting his bottom lip so he would not burst out laughing. He proceeded to take a few deep breaths before intervening, "Reshalya, a bunny is sort of like a hare but smaller and cuter. They're umm... baby rabbits. Sometimes small children keep them as pets. Why do you have hares on your socks?"

She stood up, using Alistair for leverage, "Hares are sacred to Andruil, goddess of the Hunt as well as hawks, " she sounded indignant, "besides, Ashalle made them for me."

Teagan looked at the two Wardens, thinking to himself how young both of them seemed, but they seemed competent enough fighters despite the elvhen woman's strange taste in footwear. At least the socks were tasteful. "Back to the matter at hand, " he said evenly, "we should eat fast and then I'll barricade myself in the Chantry with the villagers."

The three started walking the short distance back to the main village square. Reshalya nodded at Bann Teagan, "Good. The militia should have their armor repaired and be as ready as they ever will be by now. Myself and my companions will fight with the knights, trying to bottleneck them at the road, or so I hope."

Alistair turned to Teagan, pausing outside of the Chantry, "We will protect the village. Do not worry," however, it was hard for him to hide the worry in his own voice.

**Present: **

Alistair blushed crimson to the tips of his ears. The desire mixed with embarrassment almost too much for him to handle. He stepped back, embarrassed and overwhelmed, "I must sound like a fool," he started to turn back to his normal color as he spoke, " You know that I've never done anything like this, with anyone. I was quite sheltered after all. I care for you so much. Whenever I think of this, I feel like a bumbling idiot, all hands. I wish I could be better about this... I want it to be right."

Reshalya smiled softly at him, "But I like your hands. If you want to wait we can."

Alistair shrugged, remembering their conversation the day before, "I don't know. I'm willing to... give it a shot, if you are."

She laughed and kissed him deeply, "Yes I'm willing."

He smiled at her, trying to force himself to relax, "I'm going to... stop talking now."

With a swift movement, she turned to lead him to her tent. The interior of the tent was clean and orderly, with her gear on the left hand side, neatly stowed, and a bedroll already laid out on the right. She entered first, leading him in by the hand. Turning she kissed him, first with gentleness, then with increasing passion. Alistair gasped into the kiss as her hands danced over the front of his armor, searching for buckles.

Alistair pulled back slightly and looked at her as he fumbled to pull off his gauntlets. Watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, she removed her own gloves and bracers. Then with nimble fingers, Reshalya quickly undid the buckles and ties on his baldric and breast plate. In doing so, she made sure her hands had as much contact with him as possible, Alistair hissing and drawing breath to every light touch. Alistair took her hand in his and brought it to his lips so that he could gently kiss her palm.

His eyes dark with passion, Alistair looked at the elvhen woman before him, and kissed down her wrist. He pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly but passionately. At the same time his hands roamed her body, finding every inch of skin that her armor didn't cover, gently, tentatively, touching and stroking, electing small whimpers of approval from her. Alistair pulled back a bit to look at her quizzically, "That's okay, right? The sounds you make…"

Reshalya almost chuckled, "Mean I want you to keep doing that," she reached under his shirt and let her nimble fingers dance along his flesh, exploring, "please. Your touch, it's, well, I love your hands."

The new lovers took time, to gently touch and explore, and get to know each other's bodies in new and intimate ways as they slowly undressed each other. Reshalya paused, biting on her lower lip and looked over Alistair's nude form in the soft light of the tent. "Wow," she barely whispered, "you're just wow."

"Maker's breath…", Alistair managed to squeak out before his lips were caught in a passionate kiss, their nude forms pressing firmly against each other. The feeling of her breasts against his chest, her hands roaming his bare, tanned skin, her lips on his, almost made him loose it then and there. Alistair forced himself a measure of control, wanting this night to last forever. Reshalya trailed kisses down his jaw, his neck, and to his chest. She explored his chest with her mouth, finding every muscle, every scar, with her tongue but carefully avoiding his nipples. The elvhen woman wanted to do nothing more than push him down on the bedroll and ravish him, but realizing this was Alistair's first time and what it means to him, she acted with almost uncharacteristic tenderness. As much as Reshalya wanted pleasure now, she almost more so, wanted Alistair to always be able to look back on this night with a great deal of fondness.

Reshalya's hands made the lightest of contacts with Alistair's erect manhood. He moaned to the very lightest of her touches, and his hands reached out, somewhat clumsily touching and groping her breasts. Alistair's mouth hungrily sought all of the bare flesh it could find, greedily kissing and tasting. To him, her skin was one of the sweetest things he had ever put his lips to – she tasted of salt and leather and the earth, and something that was just uniquely her. Her arms dropped as she became helpless as she was being devoured. Need cut through the haze of pleasure just enough for Reshalya to interlace her long fingers in Alistair's short, strawberry blond hair. It felt softer than any animal's pelt, and she reveled in touching it, running her fingers through it, before she gently guided Alistair's greedy mouth to one of her small breasts.

Alistair picked up her hint quickly, and happily turned his ministrations to her small, round breasts. She moaned and gasped to his touch, his lips and his tongue and ground against his stiff manhood, electing loud moans from both of them. Reshalya then guided his hand to her slick wet folds, while using her free hand to gently stroke his manhood. Alistair fingered her, finding the small hard nub that just the slightest touch caused her to gasp in pleasure, then wandering down to her dripping slit, finally entering her with one finger, then two. He watched in near amazement as her hips moved to meet the motion of his fingers, both of their breath coming in ragged gasps; Reshalya's hands had not been idle either.

Lying back on the bed roll, she removed her hands from his by now throbbing manhood. The pressure between her legs, and the ache of her desire was becoming more then she could handle, and she had no idea how Alistair had managed this much self control. That control, however, was at its limit. Alistair climbed on top of her, fire burning in his eyes, kissing his way up until their lips met. At the same time, he positioned his legs between her and entered her with a swift thrust. The sensation almost overwhelmed both of them immediately.

Their bodies quickly found their own rhythm, just as they had done so the their first battle together. It did not take long for the sparking sensations in Reshalya's core to build up and explode electrically throughout her body. She gasped, grasping at Alistair's back with her palms as she cried out wordlessly. His body responded to the woman under him spasming around him. Just as her breathing started slowing, he growled into the crook of her neck, thrusting deeply into her, finding his own white hot release as he spilled his seed into her. To her utter amazement, this caused Reshalya to go over the edge again, crying out in pleasure.

Alistair propped himself up on one arm, forcing himself not to collapse on the elvhen woman below him. Feeling very warm, very contented, and suddenly very tired, Reshalya turned on her side and cuddled up to Alistair. Smiling softly, she fell asleep almost instantly. Alistair went to say something, remembered that they had not slept the night before, and thought better of it. He watched her with an expression that could only be considered loving, before pulling the blanket over both of them -- gently stroking her bare skin as he did, cuddled up behind her in a spooning position, and fell asleep himself.

Alistair awoke to the early morning sunlight streaming into the tent. He felt the bed roll next to him. It was still warm, but it was empty. Slowly sitting up, Alistair wondered if maybe he had dreamed the whole thing, until his vision started to clear, and he realized he was not in his tent -- his tent was not this tidy, and that he was completely nude still. Alistair looked to his side to see the bare back of his lover as she dug through her pack. Alistair yawned and stretched, before saying "What in the Maker's name are you looking for?"

"Good morning to you to!" Reshalya grinned from ear to ear and turned towards Alistair, brandishing her prize, "my hairbrush. I seem to have slept on my hairpins, was hoping to make it look less messy before you woke up."

He watched her as she quickly pulled out her short pigtails and quickly brushed out her hair, then put the hairbrush aside. Alistair smiled broadly as he watched her, "You are so beautiful."

Rather than saying anything, Reshalya bent forward and kissed him good morning. Alistair returned the kiss. As they sat back, he got a briefly had a thoughtful look before speaking, "How did we, well how did I know what to do last night?"

She laughed softly, "At the end of the day lethallin, we're beasts, no different from the hare or deer or halla," Reshalya got an odd look on her face then poked Alistair's nose, "I get the feeling you've been thinking about it a fair bit too."

"Perhaps," Alistair pulled her down to him and kissed her deeply, his body responding almost immediately as she let herself be pulled down, "it is fairly early still."

"Mmm..." she wrapped her legs around him, her hands roaming his body, "if we don't take too long we might even have time for a fast bath before breakfast," she spoke between kisses and gasps, "unfortunately we have a fair bit of ground to cover today."

"Bath together?" his lips found one of her nipples and sucked softly.

Reshalya whimpered in pleasure, "of course," she moaned as one of his hands wandered between her legs, "there is always tonight anyways."

Alistair paused and looked up at her, "Maker's breath! That's going to be cold!"

"Huh?" she squirmed against his hand, hoping he would take the hint.

"Bathing in the river," he kisses along her collar bone.

Reshalya gasped at his lips on her skin, "I'll just," her hands wandered down his stomach, gently touching his length, "to keep you warm then."

Her mouth trailed across his chest, gently licking and nipping at his nipples, causing him to gasp. Pausing, she sniffed and wrinkled her nose, "Bath first I think," Reshalya kissed him softly, "It's barely first light still so no one else should be awake yet."

Alistair pouted slightly before sniffing the air and chuckling, "Maybe you have a good idea."

She whispered something into Alistair's ear, which caused him to blush straight down to his navel. He grinned and kissed her gently but not without passion. He spoke barely above a whisper, "Wait, before we go I just want to thank you. No one's ever made me feel this way. I wasn't... sure it could happen in fact."

"I've never felt like this for anyone before either...," Reshalya looked down briefly then continued speaking, "I should be thanking you as well."

"For what?" Alistair took her hands in his.

"For being you," on these words, he kissed the insides of her palms then her lips again.

Alistair blushed slightly, "We should umm.. get a move on it."

They hurriedly dressed just as much as needed to bathe in the small river in the woods off the edge of camp. Alistair and Reshalya met up at the edge of camp, weapons and bathing things in hand; the rest of the camp was indeed still asleep, so they walked in silence, arms around each other, watching the sun still rise, until they were far enough away that they would not wake anyone. Smiling, Alistair kissed her on top of her head, and broke the silence, "Hmm... You know, according to all of the sisters at the monastery..."


End file.
